stepping_stonefandomcom-20200213-history
Fun with Dry Ice
''Fun with Dry Ice ''is a children's book written by the dark ngerian Ni'Tolsup Voristar. History From the age of 39 to 60, Voristar travelled outside of his homeland of Krismorgan, due to both a need to see the mysterious outside world, and to escape the depressing regime that had bullied its way into election. After more than 20 years spent learning from human science groups, Voristar became fascinated with dry ice. Wishing to brighten the dim lives of Krismorgan's children, Voristar wrote a how-to guide on the many fun things that one could do using dry ice and ngerian magical instruments. The book even included a character called Porpkim the Piglet, who frequently appeared at the edge of pages, with word bubbles that broke down complex ideas for young readers. Voristar stocked his wagon with 200 copies to be printed and distributed in Krismorgan, and set off for his place of origin. However, his wagon toppled over during a storm, and all but one of the books fell out of storage and were ruined by the elements. Clutching the last copy beneath his coat, Voristar pressed on, riding his horse through the fierce winds and torrential rain as hypothermia slowly clawed at his body. Just when Voristar and his horse were at the brink, a nix hydromancer named Velthsmutza spotted them, and cast a spell that evaporated the rain around the writer as it fell, with the steam keeping the ngerian and his horse warm. Velthsmutza explained that he himself was travelling to Krismorgan too, to gather herbs for his research. A grateful Voristar allowed Velthsmutza to ride with him, and the nix helped him on his journey using his subtle magic. Voristar had endless conversations with the old man about the nature of water and dry ice. Their exchanges moved him to add entire extra pages onto his book, including direct transcripts of their conversations. Illustrations of Porpkim had him give subtle messages on interspecies tolerance, something the regime was against. Voristar also gave Porpkim a 'friend' in every chapter; a nix named Vizimekas, who asked the reader questions and pushed them to come to their own conclusions, similar to Velthsmutza, on whom Vizimekas was based. However, they encountered an obstacle upon reaching the Red Gate, one of Krismorgan's many walled entry points. The scrutinous wall master, Ni'Gulza Okrist, had the book reviewed, and nearly destroyed for containing 'anti-government' material. Despite making pleas to the wall master, they were still barred from entering while they still possessed the book. Okrist challenged Voristar's motivations, asking if he was really doing this for the children of Krismorgan, or if he was doing it to boost his own ego and 'garner attention by causing commotion'. Voristar chose exclusion over handing over the book, and as the two travellers brooded over a campfire, he told Velthsmutza that he was prepared to turn back the next day. Just when all seemed lost, Okrist's family became trapped in an inferno when a common fire-breathing vermin, a Krismorgian pheonix, set fire to his home. Velthsmutza yelled at those trapped inside to cover their facial orifices, before taking a few of Voristar's dry ice canisters and adding water from his own vials. The mixtures produced large amounts of carbon dioxide gas. Velthsmutza tossed the canisters into the fire, quickly extinguishing the flames and allowing Gulza's family to escape the house. This was an application that Voristar hadn't even thought of, and he included it in his book. A gracious Okrist had the book 're-reviewed', and deemed it appropriate, especially given its inclusion of a solution to pheonix attacks. The wall master even had a new wagon prepared, and the book printed 20 times. Voristar gave Okrist's two sons the original copy as an act of good will. The joy he observed in his children lead the wall master to no longer doubt the writers motivations. It is still kept as a treasured family heirloom in the Gulza household to this day. After a tearful farewell to Velthsmutza, who had collected the herbs he was looking for, Voristar took his books to the Nekeftra Printing Houses. After the book was published, it was praised as the single greatest piece of literature in ngerian history. Voristar was made the first terremlak - a saint of every sect of Krismorgian Cthnocism - and the office of Tek'hokstoran (Lord of Literature) was created and given to him. He is seen as the founder of a new movement of tolerance, optimism and free thinking, as well as renewed interest in science. This lead to total removal of the despotic Trasitus regime in the next election. Voristar died surrounded by friends and family. Among them were the Gulzas and Velthsmutza himself, who was so frail at the time that he had to be carried by friends and relatives. Three nights of feasting, dancing and storytelling were held between ngerian and nix. Tragically, Velthsmutza died the night before he was to return home with his entourage of relatives and friends. His son, Velthikratz, was the only one with him in his final moments, and he requested to be buried with Voristar. His final wish was granted by Voristar's family. Wanting to stay close to their deceased hydromancer, Velthsmutza's loved ones decided to set up an oasis settlement in Krismorgan, which still exists to this day as the only nix settlement in the country. It is named Dry Ice Lake, in honour of Voristar.